Donna Troy
Born out of a reflection of Diana and a piece of her soul, Donna seemingly faded from existence for years, only to reappear almost a decade later, as if not a moment had passed, posessed of a full soul of her own. Adopted by Queen Hippolyta as a second daughter, Donna played second fiddle to Diana for years, until Diana won the Contest of Grace and Wonder, becoming the Amazon champion in Man's World. Not content to remain behind, Donna has made her way in Man's World on her own, taking to the culture like a fish to water, finding a job, swiftly learning the language and making a place for herself, not as Princess Donna, Diana's Little Sister, but as Donna Troy. More recently, the heroine Troia has splashed onto the scene, preaching a message of peace and equality. Background Memory is a strange thing. For example... my first memory is looking at myself, as if through a mirror... But then I was stepping through the mirror, only to find that I was the reflection, brought to mystic life with a small part of another's soul. I was to be the Princess Diana's playmate, born the only child on an island of immortal warriors... For a time, there was much joy, but the magic that created me was finite, so we were told. I could last for mere years... or I could last centuries. It would be mere weeks. While playing alone in a field during Diana's studies, I felt myself grow weaker and weaker, and then everything went black... When I woke up again, and sought out my friend to tell her about the fainting spell, Diana was no longer a little girl. I had 'fainted' for seven years, never aging a day during that time... leaving me a much younger version of Diana! Magala, the sorceress who created me, and Diana, the little girl grown into a young woman, presented me to Queen Hippolyta... Who immediately adopted me as a second daughter. Something strange had happened when I faded out, but my soul was now a complete, unique one, apart from Diana's soul seed, having grown from it. Even Magala couldn't explain why, but me... I didn't care! I was given the name Donna and given all the same Amazon training as my big sister! Being one of only two Amazons who could fly, races through the sky and across the ground were a great joy, and... I have to admit, I have a penchant for mischief. And then came the Contest of Wonder. All Amazons were able to compete, except Diana and I. Diana, though, had the advantage of being a grown adult, able to blend in amongst all the other Amazons in armor. I, on the other hand, was the smallest Amazon on the Island, and couldn't sneak into the contest! When Diana was revealed the winner, and Mother angrily, and proudly, sent Diana out into the world, I begged, privately, to go too. All she could do was hug me fiercely and tell me she was already giving one daughter to the World of Men, she wouldn't lose us both... But I couldn't let Diana face this world on her own, the mission was too important for one Amazon, alone, in a world she couldn't understand... And I'll admit... I wanted to prove I could handle it, too! And so it was that I left Paradise. Not in a celebration of joy and sorrow, but in the dead of night, with only a simple note of love for my Mother and Sisters, telling them of my love, and a promise to return. I intend to keep that promise, eventually... My first week in the amazing city of New York, I learned English, sold some old coins from Themyscira, enough to find a place to live, and then to find someone to set me up with a false identity. A shady man, he tried to lie to me. I may not have my sister's Lasso of Truth, but I know a lie when I hear it! I made him make good on his promise, and now I am proud to call myself Donna Troy. In the months since my arrival into Man's World, I have been working to understand its strange people, and have taken to a strange device called the 'camera'. I am told that my photos have been 'amazing', and have sold several, allowing me to afford more garments and a better camera, as well as a computer and other new techologies of this fascinating world! I have even found work with a magazine as a 'freelance photographer', and greatly enjoy it! But this time has not all been fun and photography. I can see why we Amazons have been tasked with helping the World of Man, and have begun exerting my influence where I can. Even the simplest acts of kindness can change a person's life, and I try to always have a smile... But there are times when a smile does not suffice, and a warrior is needed. Fashioning a costume in the mode of the new Super Heroes I have seen, I have taken the codename Troia, attempting to halt injustice where I see it. MUX History * Joined Justice Society of America. Logs *2011-04-08 - The Rebirth of the Justice Society - Wildcat assembles a group of vigilantes to propose the reformation of the Justice Society of America. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Available